A vast amount of work has been done upon making decorative, multiplanar articles by plastic molding; and in addition a good deal of work has been done upon techniques for producing plastic moldings in the form of simulated, leaded stained glass. Patents in these fields which are known to applicant include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,393, for making plastic simulations of such articles as Tiffany-type lamp shades.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,235, for making simulated stained glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,309 for making three-dimensional plastic articles having a stained glass effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,146 for making ornamental objects with simulated inlaid designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,134, for producing simulated, leaded Venetian glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,598 for producing plastic articles such as dinnerware provided with a decorative surface insert.